During the Phase I portion of this contract Singulex will develop Erenna assays for human EGFR, MMP[unreadable]2, TIMP2, and MMp[unreadable]2rr1MP-2 complex. We will carry out preliminary validation of these assays and demonstrate feasibility of these assays for measuring the target analytes in human tissues.